


Welcome to the FNaF Experience

by benreybenreybenreybenrey



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Cussing, F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Randomness, Swearing, Trans Male Character, chatfic, everyone shames trinity for being a simp, vanny and oliver are trying their best, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benreybenreybenreybenrey/pseuds/benreybenreybenreybenrey
Summary: Welcome to the local FNAF discord server!! this is where fantasy and fun come to life aka vanny and oliver (our HELP WANTED beta tester) try to make sure nothing goes wrong while jeremy and michael are in a chat with a bunch of wild fans and one (1) simp
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald, Oliver Hernandez | Beta Tester/Percy Goodman (OC), Reluctant Follower/Security Girl (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Welcome to the FNaF Experience

**Author's Note:**

> girl in red/chaotic lesbian: vanny  
> beta: oliver  
> phone kinnie: percy  
> hell in a bottle: darnold  
> William Afton Simp TM: trinity  
> RXQFSFASXC: void  
> feddy: natalie  
> bob the builder: patrick  
> jerebear: jeremy

**girl in red:** hey bitches  
**beta:** hi vanny  
**hell in a bottle:** NESS!!! HI!!  
**phone kinnie:** hey van  
**girl in red:** only u 3 r online?? lame  
**phone kinnie:** HEY  
**girl in red:** ANYWAY i have news  
**hell in a bottle:** lore??????? lore news????  
**girl in red:** no  
**girl in red:** i have someone i wanna invite  
**William Afton Simp ™:** WHO???  
**hell in a bottle:** wtf  
**girl in red:** yeah  
**William Afton Simp ™:** @RXQFSFASXC @feddy @bob the builder LOOK ALIVE FUCKERS  
**RXQFSFASXC:** hhhhhh  
**beta:** hi void :)))  
**RXQFSFASXC:** hi ollie  
**girl in red:** void’s online??? what a surprise  
**RXQFSFASXC:** shut up  
**feddy:** whats up  
**William Afton Simp ™:** NEW PERSON  
**feddy:** swagger  
**bob the builder:** oh cool  
**phone kinnie:** gang’s all here  
**phone kinnie:** that’s good!!  
**girl in red:** YEAH IT IS  
**girl in red:** you guys are gonna love him

********** **

\--------------------------------

********** **

**chaotic lesbian:** hey jere  
**chaotic lesbian:** you sure you wanna do this??  
**jerebear:** yeah  
**chaotic lesbian:** i mean  
**chaotic lesbian:** they’re gonna be curious  
**jerebear:** dw  
**jerebear:** by the time we’ll be able to tell them everything  
**jerebear:** michael’s gonna be there to explain  
**chaotic lesbian:** if you insist 

**************** ** ** ** **

\--------------------------------

**************** ** ** ** **

**A wild jerebear has appeared**  
**jerebear:** yoooooo  
**William Afton Simp ™:** YOOOOO  
**girl in red:** @William Afton Simp ™ change ur name  
**W*lliam Afton Simp ™:** why????  
**W*lliam Afton Simp ™:** OH FUCK YOU  
**girl in red:** GHFDGHJKHGFGHJK  
**RXQFSFASXC:** JHGFDFGHJ  
**jerebear:** lmao  
**phone kinnie:** oh hey there newcomer!!  
**phone kinnie:** plz state your name, pronouns, age n all that  
**jerebear** : k  
**jerebear:** jeremy, he/him, 39, and im forced to be here  
**girl in red:** rude >:(  
**phone kinnie:** WAIT YOU’RE 39?????  
**jerebear:** yeah  
**jerebear:** dw im not a creep  
**phone kinnie:** okay  
**girl in red:** guys introduce urselves  
**girl in red:** except oliver, ur good  
**beta:** :)  
**phone kinnie:** alright!! well im percy, he/him, 19, and i own this server!!!  
**RXQFSFASXC:** void. they/them. 19. local cryptid.  
**feddy:** natalie. she/her. 20. I have the memes  
**jerebear:** all of them?  
**feddy:** all of them.  
**jerebear:** niiiiice  
**hell in a bottle:** im darnold, i go by he/him pronouns aaaaaand im 19  
**W*lliam Afton Simp ™:** im trinity!! I go by any pronouns and im 19!!  
**girl in red:** cringe ass (unintelligible)  
**W*lliam Afton Simp ™:** HEY  
**bob the builder:** im patrick, he/him, 19  
**jerebear:** cool  
**jerebear:** ill try to remember  
**phone kinnie:** try???  
**jerebear:** yeah  
**jerebear:** cant remember things that well since the incident  
**hell in a bottle:** incident??????  
**hell in a bottle:** :eyes:  
**jerebear:** yeah  
**jerebear:** i bet you guys know what it is  
**hell in a bottle:** I FUCKING KNEW IT!!!!!  
**phone kinnie:** please dont harass him……  
**hell in a bottle:** i wont!! I already know everything  
**jerebear:** swag  
**jerebear:** yknow you’re pretty cool dude  
**hell in a bottle:** :))))  
**W*lliam Afton Simp ™:** ANYWAY CHANGING THE TOPIC  
**W*lliam Afton Simp ™:** Michael Afton sucks  
**jerebear:** hey hes not that bad  
**W*lliam Afton Simp ™:** He killed his brother and feels no remorse!!  
**jerebear:** dont go  
**jerebear:** dont go assuming things about dudes  
**girl in red:** jeremy plz no  
**beta:** leave her alone we can explain l8r  
**jerebear:** k  
**W*lliam Afton Simp ™:** Explain what???  
**girl in red:** something  
**girl in red:** we’ll tell you later when he comes around  
**hell in a bottle:** :eyes:  
**beta:** anyway  
**beta:** its getting late we should go to bed  
**hell in a bottle:** no  
**beta:** :((((  
**hell in a bottle: fine  
**beta:** gn everyone!!! **

****

**************** ** ** ** **

****

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaand thats it for my 1 am random chatfic thats for reading stayed tuned for more


End file.
